livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestream's Past
CHAPTER 1 Fire woke up in a fluffy basket with her siblings Blizzard,Orange,and Winter.Their mother Cindy was looking out the window.When she noticed that the kits were awake she went towards them. "Good morning kits! Did all of you sleep well?" she meowed. "YES WE DID MOMMY!!" they all said at once. "When can we go outside mommy?" Winter(the youngest of the four) asked. "Not now sweety you're all too young to go outside right now." she replied with a flick of her ear. "Awwwwwwwwww!!" they all said, whining. After all of them calmed down, they started to play with the cat toys. While they were playing their mother took a nap and was watched over by her sister Kelly.When lunch came, they were all so full that they fell fast asleep. After a week their mother finally lets them go outside to the open world and meet their father,Flames. The kits are so amazed by the open world that they run everywhere and say "Look at that pink and slimy thingy!" or "That animal just left this soft thingy behind!". Everytime they say something like that their father would reply with a hint of laughter in his voice "That pink and slimy thingy is a worm that will get your paws if you don't watch out!" or "That animal is a bird and that is a feather that is good for nest lining." After exploring they started to tackle their father on the grass. Fire, the second oldest, thinks fast and uses a feather to tickle her father on the nose. Flames laughs so hard that he surrenders and lies down on the floor taking deep breaths. "You kits are very good at tackling, maybe I should teach you guys how to fight so you can defend your selves when you get older." he says amused. "Flames you can not teach them how to fight right now!" Cindy protested. "Don't worry Cindy, I won't teach them yet until they're at least 5 months old." he tells her with a loving lick on the ear. CHAPTER 2 When the kits were five moons old, Flames taught them how to fight. "Alright Blizzard,you have to attack before I dodge you got that?" "Got it dad!" Blizzard replied quickly. Blizzard launched his attack as quick as he could, but his father had more experience and he dodged quickly and Blizzard only landed on a pile of leaves with an "OOF". After he was done with Blizzard, he finished with the rest of his children. Fire was a quick learner and did the best, Blizzard was good but had a few problems,Orange lacked some things, and Winter couldn't dodge very well but Flames was proud of all of them. After a few weeks(give or take 2 weeks) Flames took his children out to his den and show them his territory.He showed them his den in a forest with a creek there,his den was a large hollowed log with moss and feathers in there.When they were done exploring his territory,they decided to go home.As they were getting near Cindy's fence they heard an unfamiliar voice,a voice of a tomcat. Fire could see her father gripping the earth with his claws.She could see him tense and angry,so he jumped over the fence with them following and there they saw a light brown tomcat with their mother laying down on the grass licking each other in the ear. "Flames!? It's not what it looks like we-" "Silence!! I know what it looks like you're cheating on me,you betrayed me!" Flames interrupted her. "Come kits your mother is a liar and traitor!" "NO STOP!! You can't just take our kits! I'm their mother" Cindy protested angrily. "I'm their father too" Flames retorted. "Then let them pick who they want to go with." Cindy replied "Very well then,kits who do you want to be with?" he asked all of them. Blizzard,Fire,Orange and Winter chose to go with father.They all could see sadness in Cindy's eyes and the tomcat,whose name is Bruce, started to comfort Cindy, but she ignored him. CHAPTER 3 The kits couldn't believe their mother was with another tom,Winter who was very mad at her mother said " I know there is a saying 'Forgive and Forget' but I will never forgive Cindy and I'll never forget what she did." "You guys might be hungry by now after what happened. Here, I caught a squirrel,crow, and mouse. Enjoy!" Flames said after hunting. "Mmmm" they all said taking a bite on the prey. "This is really good, squirrel is my favorite prey now!" Fire said with a full tummy.After a good meal,night was coming so they all went into Flame's den and curled up to go to sleep.During the night they could hear rain dropping hard to the ground then they heard a clap of thunder and a strike of lightning lit up the sky.Another clap of thunder sounded then lightning striked the log they were sleeping in,they all fleed away at the smell of smoke and the log was on fire.The log on fire set a leaf on fire then it kept on spreading until everything was on fire! Flames and his kits ran as fast as they could to the edge of the forest to escape,they were all soaking wet in the rain and shivering, then they safely crossed a few thunderpaths and a bridge over a river that led to a forest. Panting hard their father said "Ok... we'll stay....in this log here.....until the storm....stops." They all went inside all shivering from the rain and huddled closely for warmth.They all tried to sleep,desperately waiting for morning to come.When morning came they saw that there was a lot of puddles of rain.Flames,Blizzard,and Fire went hunting and caught mice,birds,and squirrels.They had a good breakfast and Orange and Winter decided to go exploring.When they were exploring they heard a rustle in the bushes. "What was that Orange?" Winter asked. "I don't know,but what ever it is, it smells like crow-food." Orange replied smelling the air. They kept on going looking around,then they heard a growl from behind them and when they turned they saw the teeth and jaws of an angry looking fox with a cub behind it.The older fox beared his teeth and lunged forward to attack.Orange and Winter ran away as fast as they could since they aren't very good at defending.The older fox runs after them,the fox gets closer almost ripping off Winter's tail with his sharp teeth. "HELP!! This fox is chasing us!! Flames,Blizzard,Fire help us!!!!!" Orange and Winter screamed together. SLIDESHOW Fire kit.png|Fire Firestream.png|Firestream Blizzard, Kittypet, M, L.png|Blizzard Blizzard.long.m.png|Blizzardstorm Orange, Kittypet, M, L.png|Orange Orange.long.m.png|Orangewave Winter, Kittypet, F, L.png|Winter Winter.long.f.png|Winterfrost Cindy,_F,_L.png|Cindy Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction